


Love Each Day

by killing_kurare



Category: The Descent (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: What if Juno had been honest with Sarah?





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- honesty  
**AN:** 250 words just weren't enough :'D But I managed, though it seems a little crammed

 

“I’m so glad this is finally over,” Sarah breathes and collapses onto Juno’s couch. “That was the last box.”

“Yay,” Juno cheers and sits down next to Sarah.

“I’d never thought I’d have the strength to actually leave Paul. Also thinking of Jessica …”

“Don’t worry, she seemed to be fine with it.”

Sarah smiles. “She knew I wasn’t happy anymore.” And that was the truth. Despite always wanting to be a happy family, Paul got lost along the way, and Sarah just couldn’t bear it anymore. And Juno had given her the last push with her confession.

“I’m so glad you were honest with me,” Sarah breathes, and Juno knows immediately what she’s referring to.

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t believe me. You know I love you, and I didn’t want to … you know, destroy your life, your marriage …”

Sarah reaches out and takes Juno’s hand as she continues: “But I just couldn’t keep it to myself when Paul tried to hit on me.”

The blonde huffs. “Asshole.”

“Indeed,” Juno nods in agreement before thinking of something. “Oh, I got you something! A little moving-in-gift, if you will.”

Sarah’s face lights up immediately. “Really? Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not much,” Juno reassures and gets a little box.

When Sarah opens it, she sees a silver-pendant with the words: ‘Love Each Day’ engraved.

“Just a little reminder,” Juno grins.

“Thank you so much. For everything ...” Sarah says softly and hugs her best friend.

 


End file.
